Taikai
by Catakira
Summary: Todos sabemos que Zoro es muy competitivo, sea en lo que sea, odia perder. Además, lleva tres días tratando de ganar a Robin en su propio terreno, juegos de mesa en los que se requiere una gran inteligencia, y, aunque es un oponente mas o menos aceptable, no puede ganar a Robin. Por lo que la morena le ofrece una pequeña competición en la que se necesita una gran resistencia física
1. Taikai

**¡Minna! ¡Nuevo fic! Os decía, he empezado una historia, algo larga, llamada "Esposados" obviamente es un ZoRo, como no, pero, como ya dije, es larga, y estoy algo pillada, así que igual tardo en publicarla. Quitando de eso, aquí dejo mi nuevo fic, ¡espero que os guste, lectores!**

**En fin, empecemos…**

Competitivo. Ese era el adjetivo perfecto para definir a Zoro, aparte de peligroso, desafiante, fuerte, musculado, akuma, sexy, guapo, peligroso, demonio, sexy… ¿Dije ya sexy? Bueno, no nos salgamos del guión.

Zoro era competitivo, eso lo sabía todo el mundo, incluso los que no lo conocian, con solo verle la cara podías ver que aceptaría cualquier reto que le propusieras, exceptuando el hecho de que le retaras a romper su Wado Ichimonji, entonces simplemente te cortaría en taquitos.

Pues bueno, volviendo al tema.

Robin y Zoro se encontraban en la cubierta del Sunny, se habían quedado para vigilar el barco, y es que llevaban varios días, bueno, más bien Zoro llevaba varios días, jugando a diferentes juegos de mesa. Y pensar que todo empezó con un simple juego de cartas, que se fue convirtiendo más en una batalla, y ahora estaba hechando una increible lucha al ajedrez.

-Jaque mate.- Sentenció Robin mientras tumbaba al rey negro de Zoro con un simple y corriente peón que Zoro no había visto.

El kenshi puso el grito en cielo mientras se tiraba de los pelos, odiaba perder, fuera en un duelo con las espadas o en una lucha mental contra Robin.

-¡Otra cosa!- Exclamó Zoro mientras se ponía de pie. -¡Juguemos a otro juego!

-Nos emos quedado sin juegos de mesa, kenshi-san.- Dijo tranquílamente la morena mientras daba un sorbo de su kohii.

-¡Imposible! ¿Cartas?- La morena negó. -¿Damas?- Volvió a negar con la cabeza.- ¡¿Parchís?!- Exclamó cansado mientras observaba como los labios de Robin formaban una sonrisa y negaba de nuevo.

Zoro suspiro exausto y se dejó caer sobre la suavy hierba del barco, tumbándose y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Te rindes, kenshi-san?- Inquirió la morena mientras recogía las fichas y el tablero de ajedrez para entrar en la cocina para dejarlos en un pequeño armario que ahí se encontraba.

-No me rindo, simplemente nos emos quedado sin juegos. Ya encontraré alguno en el que te pueda ganar.- Dijo el peliverde mientras alzaba la vista y veía a Robin ante él, mirándole con esa sonrisa que ponía cuando quería meterse con él.

-Podría ofrecerte un juego de resistencia física, kenshi-san.- La sonrisa de la morena era peligrosa, pero al kengou le gustaba el riesgo.

-¿Y que me ofreces, Robin?- Preguntó Zoro mientras se erguía, sentándose sobre la hierba mientras observaba como Robin se arrodillaba ante él y acercaba su rostro al del kenshi, hasta que sus labios rozaron el oido del espadachín.

-El primero que se corra, pierde, kenshi-san.- Susurró con voz sensual antes de darle un fuerte, pero placentero, mordisco en el lobulo de la oreja, que lanzó una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, acabando en su entrepierna.

Esta vez no iba a perder.

**¡Y llegó la corta-rollos! Dejo el lemmon a vuestra imaginación porque tengo que irme a la cama. Espero que os haya gustado mi mini historia, y, que conste, estoy tratando de meterme en el mundo lemmon, pero cuesta, creedme. **

**Por cierto, Taikai significa competición.**

**-Muco! ;D**


	2. Apuestas perdidas

**¡Minna! Vengo con una segunda parte de Taikai, gracias a la gran idea que me dio Leaf el otro día. ¡Una apuesta! Hice un concurso, (una mierda, porque me dieron dos respuestas TTnTT) en el Club de fans de ZoroxRobin en facebook, ¡y voy a escribir la historia!**

**En fin, empecemos…**

¡Había perdido! Y no eran imaginaciones o delirios suyos. ¿Cómo demonios ha podido perder? No se lo creía…

Y es que, como ya habreís visto en el capítulo anterior, Zoro y Robin decidieron pasar su pequeña competición a algo mas… fisico. Pero Zoro, con su gran ego susurrándole al oido, decidió aumentar un poco la "tensión" y propuso una apuesta. El que perdía, tendría que lograr que los demás de la banda le enseñara la ropa interior, por propia voluntad, no se les podía amenazar, golpear o gritar.

Por lo que aquí estaba, paseándose de arriba abajo por el Sunny en busca del último nakama que le quedaba, y, por desgracia, el peor…

Y le quedaban apenas quince minutos, ya que el plazo de tres horas finalizaría en pronto.

Rememoró vagamente su horripilante día. Algunos de sus tomodachi habían sido fáciles de convencer, como Luffy, que fue preguntárselo y bajarse los pantalones, Brook, que le preguntó si estaba entrenando para ser su discípulo, por lo que se llevó un golpe, Usopp, que al principio se había sorprendido, pero tras alabarlo un poco, lease insultarle con alagos, logró que se bajase los pantalones, Chopper, con quien símplemente se dio un pequeño baño, y Franky, que fue preguntarselo y llevarse una de sus poses de "Super".

Pero otros, como Nami, no hicieron más que darle problemas, aparte de chichones. Le costó muchísimo convencerla del todo, hasta que, sospechando de la sonrisa picarona que lucía Robin mientras los observaba de lejos y compadeciéndose de el pobre peliverde, se bajó ligeramente el pantalón para mostrar unas braguitas con dibujos del mugiwaraboshi de Luffy.

Recordó entonces cada uno de las prendas interiores de sus nakama, pasando de un simple tanga (Franky) hasta unos boxers con dibujos de niku. Chopper llevaba los mismos pantalones que lucía siempre pero de menos tamaño, Usopp unos esplip blancos. _**(¡Que pringao!)**_ Mientras que Brook solo llevaba unos calzoncillos largos de color negro.

Pero ahora le tocaba lo peor… Sanji.

Entró en la cocina cuando el kukku se encontraba solo, preparando la cena, y de inmediato se llevó una reprimendo por su parte.

-¡Oi! ¡Marimo, ¿qué haces aquí dentro?! ¡Largo!- Exclamó el cocinero mientras le trataba de lanzar una patada, siendo interceptado por la katana de Zoro.

-Escúchame, ero-kukku, esto me desagrada tanto a ti como a mi, así que lo diré rápido…- Zoro cogió aire mientras guardaba su katana. -¿Me enseñas los calzoncillos?

La cara de Sanji se convirtió en un poema, pasó de quedarse perplejo a que una latiente ira que se palpaba en el aire.

-¡¿ESTÁS SUBNORMAL?!- El grito de Sanji se oyó por todo el barco. -¡¿Cómo quieres que haga eso, kuso marimo?!- Su cara estaba como un tomate por la ira.

-A mi me gusta menos que a ti, pero si me haces el favor…- Dijo con tono decadente, lo que enfureció mas aún al cocinero.

-¡Me niego! En serio, a mi no me van esos royos.- Dijo calmándose algo al ver la serenidad en el rostro del kenshi.

Zoro tardó unos segundos en entender sus palabras.

-¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Dios! ¿En serio, ero-kukku? ¡Como puedes pensar eso! Además, ya tengo a Robin…- _"Mierda, para que hablo…"_- Pensó al ver el rostro de Sanji convertirse en una máscara de ira.

-¡NO VAYAS POR AHÍ DIVULGANDO MENTIRAS SOBRE MI Robin-chwan~!- Exclamó mientras saltaba contra el peliverde, pies por delante, y comenzaba otra de sus peleas, o estuvieron a punto, porque la arqueóloga entró por la puerta.

-Me temo que es verdad, kukku-san.- Sanji se detuvo justo antes de atizarle al kenshi en la cabeza. -Y en varias posturas.- Esto último lo dijo rodeando con los brazos la cintura de Zoro y apoyando la barbilla sobre su hombro. Sanji sintió como si le atravesasen con una flecha.

-Y menudas posturas.- Zoro se dio la vuelta y rodeó la cintura de la morena, besando su frente mientras sonreía. Sanji recibió otro flechazo.

Fue cuando ambos unieron sus labios cuando Sanji cayó inconciente en el suelo. Zoro se acercó a él y, con unas pinzas, le bajó ligeramente el pantalón para dejar a la vista unos calzoncillos largos, rosas, con estampados de corazón.

-Hala, ya están todos.- Dijo caminando hacia el camarote de las chicas con Robin bajo el brazo. -Vamos a celebrarlo.

-¿Te hace otra apuesta, kenshi-san?- Preguntó la morena mientras empujaba a Zoro en el interior de la habitación y le pegaba contra la pared.

-Esta vez no perderé, Robin.- Susurró mientras le besaba el cuello y la clavícula a la morena.

-Eso habrá que verse, Zoro.

**¡Tachan! ¡Hola ñoñapervert! Si, te hablo a ti, Laura, la ganadora del concurso e inspiradora de este capítulo que tampoco es muy bueno pero así teneis algo que leer mientras esperais a los fics de Flames-san. Espero que os haya gustado y mandadme algún review, que me lo merezco. ¿O no? *Pone cara de perro mojado a lo Luffy* **

**Arigate a los miembros del Club de facebook por inspirarme y entretenerme estos días, ¡os debo una, gente!**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
